Stop Sign
Stop Sign is a contestant on Object Lockdown, Super Object Battle and Super Object Battle Two. Personality Stop Sign tends to call things he dislikes (Boredom, for example) against the law. He is of course, a police officer. And a strict one at that. He takes everything very seriously, and if someone doesn’t follow a law, he goes insane. He patrols the area in between challenges, making sure everyone is following the rules. He hates M&M the most, as he often breaks the law, and never learns to follow the rules. For example, M&M blasts his music a lot. Out of all of the contestants, he is the most fond of Hot Sauce and Yarn, as they are both very nice to all of the contestants, and never cause trouble or commotion. Coverage Volcanic Excitement He yelled at Cherry and Pumpkin, for digging underground, stating it is cheating. Berry then hears this and walks over to him, saying that he should mind his own business. He then gets really mad at her, and gets hit with a bowling ball. Rapping it Up He isn't seen until late in the episode, where he accidentaly states that he stole a police hovercraft. He flies on it and barely beats Sun, putting Sun on the danger team. The Cream of the Crop Stop Sign did not appear in this episode. Not Your Forte He is placed on Team 3. M&M suggests that they should perform his rap, and Stop Sign says that it isn't a good idea. When everyone else agrees, he says that rapping in the national park, which is where the challenge is taking place is against the law, and that the police force will hate him. They win the challenge, and Stop Sign is safe. Breaking the Mold Since his team won the previous challenge he had to vote for a danger team member to be eliminated. Stop Sign voted for Balloon because she doesn't have limbs and that's against the law. When The Alien shot Notebook and Banana Stop Sign said that this should have taught them a lesson because watching TV in a forest is against the law ��. He also broke Bucket's phone. Stop Sign was one of the 8 objects that manage to survive the challenge so he was safe. Revive and Survive Stop Sign informed Fire Extinguisher that most of the contenstance have been killed due to Lock's challenge. Umbrella put him in a group with Yarn, Hot Sauce and Berry. Stop Sign told the groups where should they head to. When they arrived at the village Berry said that they could break into houses to search for something that could revive dead objects but Stop Sign said that breaking into people's houses is against the law and they should knock politely on people's doors. Umbrella's group found a spell that could revive dead objects so Stop Sign was safe again. Trivia * Stop Sign is TheWuggleJack's favorite character to voice act. Gallery Stop sign body.png|His Body OLD3-Stop Sign.png Category:Males Category:Arms And Legs Category:Characters Category:Contestants